Hot Summer Night
by MagisterChris
Summary: A one shot Percy x Annabeth fanfic, warning Rated M for a very very descriptive lemon. Just like the books is in Percy's POV.


Hot Summer Night

Percy Jackson and The Olympians fan-fic

Percy X Annabeth

Sora578/naruto578/ Sora4586()

I got up from my bed in Cabin 3 form Camp Half-Blood, and went down to the beach to talk to my girlfriend Annabeth, It was almost curfew. I looked at her when I got there I was surprised she was wearing such a revealing bikini, it made me grow hot.

Annabeth looked at me her eyes told a story of seduction when she looked at me. I swallowed hard. "What's up?" I asked her.

"Not much, Seaweed Brain," she said affectionately, as I sat down beside her. "You go home tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, Paul says you can come too, if you want."

"Aren't your mom and Paul supposed to be going on their honey-moon?"

I nodded, wondering how she couldn't have figured it out yet.

"So," she said pulling her blonde hair out of a pony tail, and looked in my sea-green eyes with her storm grey pair, "he wants to give us some alone time?" she finished seductively, pushing me down and laying on top of me.

"Yeah," I said, thinking _she finally got it, please don't let her say no!_

"I like the idea, Seaweed Brain. Just make sure you have some protection." She said kissing me.

"You mean Riptide?" I asked trying to egg her on.

"Percy," she said in a warning tone.

I rolled us over so I was on top of her. I kissed her, then said, "I'm joking, Annabeth. He already got me some."

"Good," she said. I kissed her passionately my tongue passing over her lips, she let me in, we had done this hundreds of times before, and just like those times our tongues battled each other, as if trying to finally selecting the dominate one.

She ran her hands through my black hair, and I ran my hand up her shirt to start massaging her right breast. We haven't gone farther than this in the two years we'd been seeing each other, since we were sixteen.

"Percy!" she gasped, I looked at her pleadingly. "I know," she said, "I want to get farther too, but we need 'them', don't you have any?"

I nodded my head, "Paul hid them somewhere my mom can't find them, she still treats me as if I were a baby, so she looks in bag for when I pack for camp, but I hid about five in my pants pocket, and one in my wallet, just in case."

"Do you want to wait until, tomorrow, or now, Percy?"

"I'm ready whenever you are."

"Good, so, let's go up to your cabin, and shut the door."

I nodded and we raced to Poseidon's cabin. I got there after her, and shut and locked the door. She started to advance towards me, and I got in the mood, she jumped on me, her legs wrapped around my waist. She kissed my bottom lip as I kissed her top, and our foreheads touched. She led me to the bed, and took off my shirt. She pushed me down on the bed and leaned over me, she started kissing me, then biting my bottom lip, gently. She moved her mouth to kissing my chest, and tracing her finger around my navel. She brought down my pants, but not before taking a condom out, she saw it say XL and her eyes grew wide, and she drooled a little. After licking her lips, she continued, licking my stomach, right around the navel, and biting it gently, which, both caused me to groan involuntarily. She gave an evil smirk, and continued, I barely noticed her taking down my boxers, and my hard erection, was pressed between her breasts against the bikini. She untied the straps to her bottom, and slid off the top, and I was looking at her naked body. "So seducing, I love it."

"I'm glad," she said bringing her entrance to my mouth, so she could be pleased a little, before I put on the condom, and put my self inside her. She was already dripping wet, and the juices fell into my mouth. She was so clean shaven down there it made me feel proud. I lapped my tongue in her sensitive spot; she shuddered and let out a moan. I could tell I would have a lot of fun with her. I brought two fingers up and stuck them inside her. She gasped my name, and panted in a high-pitched voice. I started pumping my fingers, in and out fast, she screamed for more, and I knew she was going to like what I had in store for her. I continued my work, as if it wasn't tiring, which its great being ADHD. I don't get tired doing this, well until I cum. I put my mouth to her entrance and I could feel the heat pulsing off of her in waves.

"Percy, please make me cum!"

"What ever you say," I said sincerely. I continued until she reached her climax, which was when she screamed my name, "PERSEUS!!!"

My eyes grew wide when I heard what she said, So, I decided I should punish her, harshly.

"Annabeth you naughty girl you need to be punished."

"How are you going to punish me Percy?"

"Bend over and put your hands against the wall." I said in a menacing tone.

Her eyes grew wide when I said that, "Mrow," she said clawing at me, "you're a very bad boy Percy."

"I know," I said in a seductive tone. She bent over and placed her hands on the wall. I opened up the condom and slipped it on, it covered my entire member. "Annabeth I hope this doesn't hurt, much."

"Just slide it in slowly, and wait for a few minutes and when I say go, start."

She looked back at me and smiled as if she were going to enjoy her punishment. I wouldn't let her enjoy it, well not at first. I slid it in, and I felt how tight she was. She was constricting around me so tight, that it was extremely painful so, I let out a gasp, as did she. A few minutes we were in this position, and then she said, "Go."

I pumped hard, and fast, she was feeling so smooth and slippery inside. I smacked her ass a few times, and she giggled when I did. While I pumped she panted, more and more, it was high pitched, and it got me more excited and even more aroused, I could feel my milk starting to seep out, and I went on pumping. Soon, Annabeth cried out, "Percy, We have to change positions, I can't be like this for too much longer." So I picked her up by the waist and pumped her up and down with my arms after turning her around, and grabbing her ass. I walked us over to the bed, while doing this. And put her down, then I climbed on top of her, and pounded her so hard, that the bed was bouncing up and down on the floor. Skin was grinding against skin, and slapping noises could be heard, and I was excited I was about to reach my climax. She was constricting around me tighter, and it felt like when I first placed myself inside her. _Man she is going to cum!_

I picked up the pace going the last few extra yards. It was building up. I couldn't hold it in for much longer. I pumped harder and harder, and Annabeth, was screaming for more. Finally, I yelled, "I'M CUMMING!!!" She must've been too, because she screamed my name, my full name once again, "PERSEUS!!!!"

And we collapsed exhausted. I pulled out of her, panting. Catching my breath, I couldn't go an extra inning, not this time. But tomorrow, I was going to make sure I came at least twice.

After I stopped hyperventilating, I said, "Annabeth, don't _ever_ call me Perseus, again."

"Okay, Seaweed Brain."

I woke up the next morning to find the whole camp staring at me, and Grover was shaking his head, and Chiron was a little shaken.

"What?" I asked, "Oh my gods you could hear us couldn't you?"

"Everyone heard you, both of you," Chiron said.

Annabeth came out of my cabin her hair a mess, and she saw the looks on every ones face. "They heard us didn't they?" she asked me.

I only nodded, and kissed her, "We'll have to be quiet at my house."

She nodded and kissed me back. I loved her.

"Percy," Chiron stated, "Take those sheets with you."


End file.
